Aircraft may be equipped to receive radio frequency (RF) signals that carry navigational information. For example, an aircraft may receive an analog instrument landing system (ILS) signal composed of a 110.1 MHz carrier signal having two tone amplitude modulation (AM) side bands at 90 Hz and 150 Hz. These analog radio frequency signals are typically shifted down in frequency and converted into digital signals by a sampling device to be processed by the navigational system aboard the aircraft. During the frequency conversion and analog to digital conversion processes, an unwanted frequency offset and DC amplitude offset can be introduced into the I (In-phase) and Q (Quadrature) channels of the signal as an artifact of that conversion. Should the frequency of the converted carrier signal fall near baseband, the frequency offset, together with the I and Q channel DC offset, may distort the magnitude of the information signal, making it appear as amplitude modulation.